


three times taekwoon tries to be human and utterly fails, and one time he succeeds

by hakyeonni



Series: the taekwoon chronicles [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: aka "taekwoon doesn't know how to do anything mortal"





	

**Author's Note:**

> "imagine Taek doing human things"  
> "what human things?"  
> "cinema, shopping, baking"  
> "YES"

_A visit to the cinema shouldn't be this hard,_ Hakyeon thinks.

"You have to shift your wings away," Jaehwan tells Taekwoon bluntly. "And your eyes. _And_ your fangs. I know you can."

Taekwoon cocks his head to the side and regards Jaehwan evenly, and Hakyeon has to wonder if that's something he's ever had to do before. Does he even know how? "Why?" he asks quietly, his voice as smooth and soft as ever.

" _Because_ , if you turn up like that all the humans are going to go running the other way shrieking in fear. Have you seen yourself? You don't look human in the slightest," Jaehwan replies.

They have an audience, of course. Wonshik's hovering next to Hakyeon, his eyebrows raised like he can't quite believe what he's watching. Sanghyuk and Hongbin are standing very close, almost touching but not quite, and when Hakyeon winks at Sanghyuk he turns red and looks at the ground. Christ, they'd just wanted to go to the movies, but Taekwoon had invited himself along and that had thrown a wrench into the mix, as things with him always tended to do. He could have just sat at home and stared out the window, or crouched on the roof all creepy-like as he was wont to do (Hakyeon had yelled at him for it more times than he could count. He then yelled at Jaehwan and asked him why the hell everyone seemed to always end up at _his_ apartment and not anyone else's).

"Neither do you," Taekwoon counters, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Hakyeon has to do a double take at that. Taekwoon smiling is such a rare occurrence he's only seen it once before, and while this isn't a full-fledged smile it's a start. Jaehwan shrugs, and in the blink of an eye his wings vanish into thin air. "Easy as that."

Taekwoon scowls fiercely, but shifts away his angelic features. Gone are his wings, his black eyes, and his fangs, and the change is so stunning that Hakyeon huffs with surprise. "Woah," he breathes, and Taekwoon fixes him with a stare.

"What?"

"You're hot," Hakyeon says with a smirk. "When you're not being all creepy and angelic, that is."

Hakyeon doesn't have to read minds to say that he's saying what the others are thinking – well, what Sanghyuk and Hongbin are thinking, anyway. Wonshik isn't into guys – isn't into anyone, really – and Hakyeon can read Jaehwan like a book by now and can tell that's definitely _not_ what he's thinking. If anything, he's slightly jealous, and narrows his eyes at Hakyeon.

"Alright, let's go," Jaehwan says hastily, clapping his hands together, and Hakyeon has to stop himself from snorting. It's weird to see Jaehwan organising things, but it's also amusing, so Hakyeon just lets him do his thing. "Who is coming with me, and who is coming with Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon looks pained. "I don't know where we're going. I can't appear there."

"Oh, for –" Jaehwan huffs, and he grabs Taekwoon's hand and blinks out of sight.

Hakyeon opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn't even get the chance before the two of them return. Jaehwan grabs his hand immediately, and grabs the nearest person next to him, who happens to be Wonshik. The last thing Hakyeon sees before they blink away is Taekwoon shyly offering a hand each to Sanghyuk and Hongbin.

After the kerfuffle of their arrival, they finally find their seats (back row, as Sanghyuk had suggested) and sit themselves down. Hakyeon offers Taekwoon some popcorn and he takes a kernel between his fingers, staring at it like he's never seen food before. Maybe angels don't need to eat, or maybe they just don't serve popcorn in Heaven; Hakyeon is hardly an expert on angels. But Taekwoon nibbles at a corner of the popcorn before his eyes widen and he grabs a handful, shoving it all in his mouth at once.

"You need to teach him manners," Hakyeon murmurs, leaning into Jaehwan.

Jaehwan just smirks at him, but he reaches for Hakyeon's hand and squeezes it gently as the previews begin. The movie is just some stupid comedy film (they'd all fought over which one to see until Jaehwan had suggested putting it to a vote), but it's more fun to watch Taekwoon absolutely hang off the end of his seat. If Hakyeon had to guess, they don't have cinemas in Heaven either, because he's clearly never been to one before. His eyes are wide, and when he laughs at a joke Hakyeon nearly falls off his seat. The sullen, moody angel that lurks around his living room and likes to crouch on his furniture is miles away – this Taekwoon looks human, acts human, and it's so weird that Hakyeon finds it hard to remember they're the same person.

//

"Going shopping," Hakyeon calls over his shoulder as he scoops up his keys and shoves them in his pocket.

Sanghyuk and Hongbin are home, sitting in front of the TV playing Mario Kart, and last time Hakyeon checked Taekwoon was crouched on the kitchen island watching them creepily. Those two have got pretty good at ignoring him, but Hakyeon still finds it odd and reminds himself to ask Jaehwan when he's found Taekwoon a place. Or ask Jaehwan why he can't live with him. Hakyeon had bought a 3 bedroom apartment for kicks because he knew he'd end up hosting the vampires every so often and they're weird about sharing a bed, but he didn't expect those other two bedrooms to be taken up by incubus Sanghyuk and a fucking _angel_.

"Can I come?" Taekwoon asks, hopping down off the island gracefully.

Hakyeon wants to say no, because somehow the image of Taekwoon in a grocery store makes him think of him turning and knocking shit over with his wings, but then Taekwoon shifts away his wings and eyes and – and – he actually _pouts_ , and Hakyeon resolves to kill Jaehwan for teaching him that. "Um, sure. Have you ever been in a car before?"

"No need," Taekwoon says, and grabs Hakyeon's arm. Hakyeon opens his mouth to say _no don't you don't even know where we're going_ but then they're blinking away, Hakyeon closing his eyes desperately. When he opens them again they're standing out the front of a small grocery store that Hakyeon recognises as being close to his apartment. He never shops here, though, because it's ridiculously expensive. Serves him right for buying an apartment in a nice district.

"Asshole," Hakyeon growls, punching Taekwoon in the arm as hard as he can. Taekwoon just blinks owlishly. He probably didn't even feel Hakyeon's punch. "Don't just teleport people without their knowledge."

Taekwoon tilts his head to the side, and with his normal features it would look unbearably creepy, but when he looks mortal like this it's just kind of cute. "What's teleporting?"

Hakyeon rolls his eyes and marches towards the store, not even bothering to see if Taekwoon is following. Thankfully he doesn't need to get much, just the essentials: bread, milk, cereal (for Sanghyuk, who had whined until Hakyeon bought him some), ice cream. Ordinarily he keeps a few blood bags in his fridge too, for the vamps to snack on, but Hongbin has cleaned out his stash so he'll have to get Wonshik to bring some over.

He makes a beeline for the bread aisle first, keeping one eye on Taekwoon, who is peering at the food interestedly like he's never seen it all before. _He probably hasn't,_ Hakyeon reminds himself. He has no idea why Taekwoon can't just go back to Heaven and what his link to Jaehwan is, but it looks like they're stuck with him for a while yet. He grabs the bread and the milk, and turns around just in time to see Taekwoon pluck a packet of chips off the shelf, open them, and tip the entire contents into his mouth.

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon hisses, sidling up to him and elbowing him in the side. "You can't _do_ that. You have to pay first." To the shopkeeper, who is glaring at them, Hakyeon offers him a wide smile, which instantly softens his glare. "Sorry! My friend is foreign," he says, and grabs Taekwoon by the wrist and drags him away.

"Sorry," Taekwoon whispers. He ducks his head and stares at the ground, and Hakyeon wonders how an infinitely old, infinitely powerful being can be so damn _shy_.

They finish the rest of the shopping in peace, Taekwoon following Hakyeon around and breathing down his neck – but he's learnt his lesson, and doesn't touch anything in the rest of the shop. He doesn't even say anything until they're back outside and Hakyeon produces an ice cream from the bag and waves it in his face. "What's that?" he asks, his voice so quiet Hakyeon barely hears him.

"Ice cream! Try it, it's nice," Hakyeon says, grabbing Taekwoon's hand so he can shove the ice cream in it.

He fishes in his bag for his own ice cream and then turns away to amble down the street, appreciating the cool night air on his face. When he looks over his shoulder, Taekwoon is licking his ice cream with his eyes wide, and Hakyeon doesn't even bother to hide his smile.

//

It's on a Sunday when Hakyeon goes on a weird flurry of activity that culminates in him being elbow-deep in flour, trying to make a cake. Trying being the key word, here, because the last time Hakyeon baked was... some time ago, and he sometimes forgets how his oven works, he uses it so infrequently. But considering he's suddenly aquired another roommate (and Hongbin seems to have moved in, too, with as much as he's around), Hakyeon figures it would be nice if they could all eat a homemade cake, since it's inevitable that Wonshik and Jaehwan will turn up at some point, too.

Will he ever get a moment's peace? Probably not.

He's interrupted not a moment later by Taekwoon padding into the kitchen silently and standing on the other side of the kitchen island, giving Hakyeon such a shock when he turns around that he nearly drops the fucking bowl. "Taekwoon!" he admonishes, not even bothering to add a _hyung_. Honorfics are only loosely used between immortals, and chances are Taekwoon won't even know what it means, anyway. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing?" Taekwoon parrots, narrowing his eyes.

A few weeks and he's already picking up on Hakyeon's filthy mouth. Well, out of all the habits that he has, it's probably one of the least offensive ones to acquire. "I'm making a cake. Wanna help?"

Taekwoon doesn't say anything, just comes around the island to stand next to him. Hakyeon dumps the bowl he's holding in Taekwoon's hands and makes a stirring motion, before bending over to dig a cake tin out of a drawer. It's kind of dusty and almost definitely the wrong shape, but it'll do. He doesn't miss Taekwoon's eyes on his ass as he stands up, and smirks at him.

"Pour it in there," Hakyeon murmurs, gesturing to the tin.

Taekwoon does, carefully, and Hakyeon takes it from him and sets it in the oven, not quite trusting him with kitchen appliances. It had taken him a while to get used to the concept of electricity – he'd spent hours on end flicking the lights on and off, on and off, on and off until Hakyeon had told him to quit it – so he doesn't want to spook him by introducing heat into the equation.

It's when he's got his back turned, his head in the fridge, that it all goes to shit. He hears the rustling of a paper bag, silence. A long inhale. A sneeze – but then he's getting thrown against the fridge hard, because with the sneeze comes a wave of power so powerful he nearly passes out. This is different to Jaehwan's, it's purer and... whiter, almost, but Hakyeon wasn't expecting it. When he comes to lucidity he's slumped on the floor, his neck at an awkward angle. And he's covered in flour.

"What the fuck did you do?" he mutters, grabbing onto the edge of the kitchen island and hauling himself up.

Taekwoon is _covered_ in flour, from head to toe. The only thing that stands out are his eyes, black as pitch and as wide as saucers. The kitchen looks like a fucking flour bomb has gone off. "I wanted to see what it tasted like," Taekwoon murmurs faintly, sounding completely shellshocked.

"Hyung?" Sanghyuk cries, skidding into the room at full-tilt.

He'd obviously felt the wave of power go off – every immortal in the damn city had felt it, probably – but he stops dead when he sees the two immortals coated in flour and the bomb site that used to be the kitchen. Hakyeon grits his teeth as he doubles over laughing, and resist the urge to go over there and smack him. He has no idea how he's going to even _begin_ cleaning up this mess – but he can't even be mad, not really, not when Taekwoon looks like he doesn't even know where he is. It's kind of cute, really.

//

"...Hakyeon?"

Taekwoon's voice is quiet, just a whisper, and when Hakyeon looks up he can see him hovering in the doorway nervously, shifting his weight from side to side. Shit. Hakyeon didn't realise he was home. If he'd known he wasn't alone he wouldn't have finished the last chapter of that stupid book, and he wouldn't be sitting here bawling his eyes out helplessly. "Sorry, Taekwoon," he mumbles, sniffing and trying to wipe his eyes. "I didn't realise you were here."

Taekwoon, emboldened by a lack of hostility, creeps into the room and over to Hakyeon. Before Hakyeon can say anything, he sits on the bed next to him and puts an arm around him, tucking him closer with his wing. Oh. _Oh_. "Are you alright?" he asks quietly.

As always, the skin contact with someone else is comforting, and Hakyeon feels some of his sadness dissipate. Cuddling with an angel is certainly up there on the list of _weird things Hakyeon's done_ , but it's not the weirdest, so he lets it slide. Besides, Taekwoon is warm and his wings are really soft. "I'm fine. I just finished a really sad book."

"What was it about?"

"A romance. Two lovers, torn apart. It didn't have a happy ending, but I read it anyway." Hakyeon snorts. He doesn't know why he gets so invested in these books and why they break his heart every time, no matter how cliched the ending, but they do.

"Oh."

Hakyeon closes his eyes and clings a little tighter to Taekwoon, hoping he's not snotting on his chest.

"Can I read it?"

Sitting up so fast he nearly clocks Taekwoon in the eye with his head, Hakyeon blinks incredulously. "You want to read a trashy romance novel?"

Taekwoon seems to be choosing his words very carefully. "It made you feel... something... very strongly... I want to see if I can feel that, too," he replies evenly.

Just when Hakyeon thinks he's on his way to figuring Taekwoon out, he does something like this, that completely throws him for six. Jaehwan might be slightly disconnected for everything, but at least one of his parents was a mortal; at least he was _born_. Taekwoon has been around since the literal beginning of time, and Hakyeon can't even begin to comprehend what that's like to live with. And yet here he is, trying to understand, trying to comfort.

"...Sure," Hakyeon mumbles, taking the book from his bedside table and pushing it into Taekwoon's hands. "Tell me what you think."

Taekwoon nods obediently and stands up, tucking his wings behind his back neatly and going to head out. "Oh, and Taekwoon?" Hakyeon calls as he's going, waiting for him to turn to look at him, his expression unreadable. "Thank you for comforting me."

If Hakyeon's not mistaken, there's a blush rising on Taekwoon's cheeks as he nods at Hakyeon and hurries away.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is oli's fault


End file.
